


il bambino piange

by Katzbac



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzbac/pseuds/Katzbac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried to ignore it, he really did! But he wasn't heartless, no matter what that eyebrow bastard said. He just couldn't ignore a baby crying, especially in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	il bambino piange

"Feliciano, hurry it up! We are going to be late, damn it!"

It was early Monday morning, and even though the Italian brothers lived just down the street from their job, they still ended up late nearly every day. They had even woken up at 7:00 am this morning (amazing for those two).

"Ve, but fratello my shoelaces-"

"Wear the fucking velcro ones! What did you think I bought them for? So we wouldn't be late!"

Now on any other day Lovino would be all 'screw the stupid job', roll over, and go back to sleep and Feliciano would be the one struggling to get them both up. But their kind manager couldn't afford to have them late another day and told them that if they were late again then he would have to tell his boss, and no one wanted to be the one to give the boss bad news. So, in preparation, Lovino set every alarm in their house and put them at the far end of the small apartment, so that they would have to get up and walk across the flat to turn them all off. Or in this case, smash them all off.

Where were we? Oh yes.

"But those don't match!" It was too early in the morning for this kind of stress and the younger Italian had started to whine.

"Fine! I'll tie them." Lovino ran up the stairs to their bedroom and knelt down in front of Feliciano, who was sitting on his bed, and tied his little brother's shoelaces. Of course he couldn't tie them that much better than Feliciano could, but hey! They were late.

Grazie mille, fratello! Feliciano thanked his brother and stood up. Lovino then looked up and an expression of shock spread over his face.

".....Feli."

"Yes, fratello?"

"WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHES!?!"

**Author's Note:**

> A\N: Hey there! This is just something I thought of when it was way too late in the night to be writing, but here it is! This is (was) supposed to be a Spamano thingy without much of Feli in it but then I started typing it out....
> 
> Well you see how it turned out.
> 
> This is gonna be a long one...
> 
> 'till next time,
> 
> Hasta la Pasta~!


End file.
